


Little Dipper: 12 Years Later

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: 5 Years AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, creepy demon being a creeper, dipper is still cute, don't read unless you have read Little Dipper first, i don't want to spoil anything for you so we'll leave it at that, you will be sooo confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: 12 years after the event of Weirdmageddon, Dipper finds out that Bill's old friends aren't quite done with their world yet.





	1. Happy Anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((A/N: Hey, everyone! It's a sequel! Let's hope it's a GOOD Disney Sequel, eh? XD))

The woods of Gravity Falls was feeling serene today. It was quiet aside from singing birds, no humans tromping around in the foliage for whatever reason. Though, the supernatural inhabitants couldn't help but wonder why...  
  
Then they heard the sounds of an electric keyboard being played as well as some bells or something tinkling, following by the rapid beating of drums and someone singing. Very. Loud.  
  
“ _Whoa, whoa, oo-oo-whoa. Whoa, whoa oo-oo-whoa._ ”  
  
Oh yeah...that's why.  
  
One of them ventured over and looked out where the Mystery Shack stood, a fancy stage in front of a bunch of people at tables mostly darkened before the lights turned on with the appearance of fog and the black-haired man with the guitar started to sing.  
  
“ _Tommy used to work on the docks._ ”  
  
That's right...Gideon had warned them about this happening last night. Sighing, they all retreated to their homes.  
  
–  
  
“ _Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck. It's tough...ohhh, so tough._ ” Robbie sang into the mic. He had fleshed out a bit more in the past twelve years, with more muscle and bulk to his body. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his Stitched Heart symbol had been painted onto his guitar.  
  
“ _Gina works the diner all day. Working for her man, she brings home her pay for love. Ohhh, for love. She says,_ ” He continued, then moved closer to the purple-haired woman on-stage with him, singing along with her. “ _We gotta hoooold on to what we got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not! We've got each other, and that's a lot. For love...we'll give it a shot!_ ”  
  
Tambry had also grown, her lanky teenager body morphed into that of a beautiful woman. She still wore goth/punk clothes, but now she also wore the Stitched Heart symbol – something that had greatly amused Bill when he first saw it.  
  
“ _Whoooooa, we're halfway there. Whooa-ho! Living on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear. Whoooooa-ho! Liiiiiving on a prayer!_ ” They sang together, Tambry dancing around her guitarist husband.  
  
Robbie returned to his own mic again. “ _Tommy's got his six-string in hock. Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk so tough. Ohh, it's tough._ ” He sang, expertly playing his guitar as he did. “ _Gina dreams of running away. When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers 'Baby, it's okay'!_ ” He lowered his voice a bit. “ _Soooomedaaaay._ ”  
  
  
Tambry went to his mic this time as they sang together. “ _We've gotta hoooold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not! We've got each other, and that's a lot._ ” Robbie took the next part alone. “ _For love...we'll give it a_ _ **shot**_ _!_ ” Tambry joined in again at the last part.  
  
“ _Whoooooa, we're halfway there. Whooa-ho! Living on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear. Whoooooa-ho! Liiiiiving on a prayer!_ ” They sang together, looking at each other as they sang and Robbie played.  
  
Then Tambry stepped away and Robbie stepped back to enter a guitar solo. Tambry and the audience watched him, enraptured.  
  
That is, aside from two people. Dipper and Bill left their table and snuck around to the stage, snatching up the mics while the singers were distracted. Then when Robbie finished his solo, they started to sing together.  
  
“ _We've gotta hooooold on, ready or not!_ ” Dipper and Bill sang in unison.  
  
“ _You live for the fight when that's all that you've got!_ ” Bill sang enthusiastically.  
  
Robbie and Tambry snatched their mics back and continued singing, lightly kicking them both off the stage. “ _Whoooooa, we're halfway there! Whooooa-ho! Living on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear! Whoooooa, we're halfway there! Whooooa-ho! Living on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear! Whooooo-ho! Liiiiiiiiiiiving on a pray-_ _ **er**_ _!_ ” They finished on a firm note,k panting softly from exertion as the instruments all stopped.  
  
The people seated at the tables clapped and they bowed before the band got off the stage.  
  
“Can you _please_ try to control your brothers?” Robbie said, walking over to where Mabel was sitting.  
  
“They're both adults.” Mabel shrugged. “Besides, I have my OWN brat to worry about.” She placed a hand on the small bulge in her belly.  
  
“It's not a brat until it's born. Or until it starts kicking.” Gideon corrected her, gently placing his hand on hers.  
  
Bill and Dipper took their seats again, Bill reaching over to adjust Dipper's headband. While Bill had pretty much stayed the same, Dipper and Gideon had both grown up, lost their baby-fat, and grown into handsome young men. Mabel had, likewise, grown into a lovely young woman that was now a little bit heavy with child.  
  
“Ah, it's not like we don't expect it of them, the little pranksters!” Stan got up from his seat and went to ruffle Dipper's hair. “Aren't you, kiddo?”  
  
“Grunkle Staaaan, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm gonna be 20 soon!” Dipper insisted.  
  
“Oh, excuse me.” Stan laughed and looked over his shoulder at Susan, who had walked over with him. “Look at this kid, thinks he's an adult already!”  
  
“But, I am!” Dipper insisted.  
  
“Nope, you're still a kid.” Stan said teasingly.  
  
“Stan, I know it's your anniversary, but give the kid a break.” Ford chuckled.  
  
“Grun. Kle. Lee.” Dipper crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Ah, you know they don't mean any harm.” Bill laughed and stood up. “Having a good anniversary, Stan?”  
  
“So far.” Stan grinned, looking around. “Heey, where's little Goldie?”  
  
“She's in the shack.” Gideon pointed to it. “Said she had to go.”  
  
“Do you like the new stage, Mr. Pines?” Soos asked excitedly, walking up to him.  
  
“Yep. You three did great. I love the additions to the place, too. Where's all the metal from?” Stan looked around.  
  
“The UFO. I think that thing is practically skeleton by now, between this stuff, the portal, and the ship.” Bill chuckled.  
  
“That's true.” Stan nodded. “Well, go get Goldie and we can have cake! You know she'll be upset if we start without her.”  
  
“I'll get her.” Gideon got up and went inside, heading for the bathroom and knocking twice. “Marigold? It's time for cake.”  
  
A young girl with brown hair and green eyes opened the door a bit. “Is it quiet now?”  
  
“Yes.” Gideon nodded. “Come on, little sister.”  
  
“Coming!” She skipped out of the room.  
  
“We're here.” Gideon stepped outside with her. “Let's have the cake.”  
  
“Cake!” Mabel and Dipper cheered together as Stan laughed.

 


	2. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out in space, a creeper waits. And a nefarious plot starts to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((A/N: We interrupt your cute for this important plot-point bulletin.))

 Far off in the Multiverse, hidden away in a cave where large lizard-like horses lived, was a castle. A dark figure moved from where he was standing at the window and crossed to an Earth calendar on the wall. “It's...June, right? Keith?”  
  
A soft chuckle at the door. “Yes, it's about that time. You know, you can take your own stalker photos.”  
  
The first man narrowed his glowing, red eyes. “You're less likely to stand out in a crowd.”  
  
“Well, you're starting to get as bad as Kryptos. 'Keyhole, please' this, 'Keyhole, please' that.” The blue man rolled his eyes. “Keyhole maybe wants to focus on something besides your obsessions with this human child, Pacifier.”  
  
“He's not a child anymore.” Pacifier chuckled softly, picking up a photo that was pinned on the wall. “He's juuuuust right.”  
  
“Yeah, okay. No. Not this time. I'm pretty sure Stanley recognized me last time.” Keyhole shook his head and walked away. “Find some other way to get your fix.”  
  
“Fine.” Pacifier spat, putting the picture down. Then he walked over to a locked drawer and opened it, filing through the pictures inside them. “don't really need these anymore..they're just trophies now.” He took one out, running a hand over the golden-skinned half-clad person in the photo. “Really good trophies, but...not what I need. Useless, aside from looking pretty.” He put the picture back and locked it. “Just like these ones...I need to get the real thing...” He walked over to the picture he had before, running his hand over the pale figure. “Ohh, my sweet mage, you've grown so much. I want you. I want you to use your powers on me. _**I want to hurt you. I want to see you bleed. Crying only for me, because of me. Mine...**_ _”  
  
_ “Can you stop being a creep long enough to eat with us?” Keyhole poked his head back into the room.  
  
“...Fine.” Pacifier grumbled, walking to the door.  
  
–  
  
“These are the targets this time.” A stack of photos was slid onto a clear desk.  
  
“Hm, it'll be tricky. We've never managed to take from this town before.” A scaly hand picked up one of the pictures.  
  
“The barrier had grown weaker. We must strike before the human mages notice this.” A cloaked figure said.  
  
A puff of smoke and then the scaly hand set down the picture. “It's worth a try, I suppose. We're going to start the bidding high for these, though.”  
  
“Of course.” The cloaked figure nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
“Hmm...” The lizardman picked up the top picture again. “I'm not so sure this girl will make a good slave. Maybe as an ornament. Let her grow a little and she'd be good for the bed. Ah, well. No point in questioning, I just have to collect.” He dropped the photo of the brown-haired girl with green eyes dressed in yellow and black on the pile again and got up. “At least there's only one from that town.”  
  
\--  
  
“Say cheese!” Marigold said, raising her camera to take a picture of Gideon and Mabel.  
  
“Turn off the flash, it's morning.” Gideon said, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
“Mari, aren't you going to spend time with Dipper today?” Mabel asked.  
  
“He's not up yet!” Marigold pouted.  
  
“Well, get him up.” Gideon went back to helping Mabel hang up Mabel-made friendship bracelets to sell.  
  
“Okay!” Marigold skipped up the stairs and pushed open the door. “Big Brother Dipper, wake uuuuuuup!”  
  
“Nnfh.” Dipper made a sound of displeasure at the idea.  
  
“You said you'd play with me!” Marigold reminded him.  
  
He sighed heavily. “Do I haaaafta?”  
  
“You promised.” Marigold said firmly.  
  
“Alright, alright.” He sat up, his blanket slipping from his shoulders. Marigold gasped and covered her eyes. “What?”  
  
“You're naked!” She squeaked.  
  
“Shirtless. I'm shirtless.” Dipper got up and walked past her, wearing pajama pants with Doritos on them.  
  
“Same thing! This is improper, I'm a lady!” She protested.  
  
“Ladies don't walk into grown men's rooms and start bothering them in their sleep.” Dipper stuck out his tongue at her before he went back to picking out his clothes. “Uhh, what did you wanna do?”  
  
“Can we go to the forest?” Marigold asked from behind her hands.  
  
“Uhh...your brother would NOT like that, nope.” Dipper shook his head and picked out three articles of clothing before dropping his pants.  
  
“He doesn't have to know!” Marigold protested, moving a finger slightly to peek at him. Her handsome brother-in-law really had the well-toned body of a dancer, it was a wonder he wasn't dating anyone.   
  
“He can read minds, nuh-uh. I generally make it a point not to piss off Gideon.” Dipper said, shaking his head.  
  
“Well, where can we go, then?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Anywhere but there.” Dipper pulled on his blue pants.   
  
“Dusk2Dawn?” Marigold asked.  
  
“Anywhere but a place that you could get hurt.” Dipper corrected himself.  
  
“Oh, come on! You did all that stuff when you were seven, I'm twelve! Why can't I go?” Marigold asked.  
  
“Because your brother is scary and overprotective and I don't feel like pissing him off today or any other day.” Dipper pulled on a pale-red sleeveless shirt.  
  
“Coward. Just one, one time. Would it kill you?” Marigold asked, dropping her hands now that he was mostly covered up.  
  
“Uh, yes, possibly. And I didn't say I was done, were you watching me?” Dipper raised an eyebrow as he pulled on his blue and gold over-shirt. “Where's my headband...” He went to grope around his bed.  
  
“Nnnooo, pff.” Marigold waved the idea off. “I just have amazing timing, that's all!”  
  
“Suuuure. You're only _just_ like my sister when she was your—oh no.” Dipper looked at her. “Whatever you do, do NOT flirt with random strangers.”  
  
“Why?” Marigold asked.  
  
“Because they might be gnomes.” Dipper tied his headband around his head and grabbed his socks and boots.  
  
“Well, if you don't want to risk that, then take me with you when you go in the woods later.” Marigold said, walking over and hugging him around the waist. “Pleeeeease?”  
  
“Goldie...” Dipper sighed.  
  
“If you don't, I'll flirt with every guy I see while you're gone.” She said firmly.  
  
“You are... _just_ like her...” Dipper sighed. “Alright, let's go ask your brother for permission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marigold is both a Northwest and Mabel's sister-in-law. She never stops until she gets her way!
> 
> ((A/N: We now return to our regularly scheduled cute!))


	3. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's off to the woods! What will they find there?  
> Seems there's trouble afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“My answer is no.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“But, whyyy? You guys get to go in the woods all the time--” Marigold protested, but Gideon cut her off.  
  
“Because, there are things in the woods that are too dangerous for you.” Gideon shook his head. “You're still young enough to attract fairies. The gnomes like going after twelve-year-olds. You haven't gotten the grasp on magic that Dipper has, so you can't even protect yourself. And you've already proven that you can't use a knife to fight.”  
  
“But, I'd be with Dipper and Bill!” Marigold tried again.  
  
“And if something happened and they needed to get out of there quick, they can't be worried about you fussing over not wanting mud in your shoes.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Hey, Gids.” Bill walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We took Pacifica with us into the bunker when we first found it, remember? We'll just put your little sister in clothes suitable for adventuring and she won't be fussing.”  
  
“...Are you sure you want her joining you two?” Gideon's expression softened a bit.  
  
“Let the kid live a little.” Bill nodded. “We'll take care of her.”  
  
Gideon sighed. “...Well...alright. I trust you.”  
  
Marigold's eyes lit up. “I can go?”  
  
“Get her some clothes that won't snag on anything, and some boots.” Gideon nodded to Bill.  
  
“No problem.” Bill grinned. “Your little princess will be perfectly safe with us.”  
  
–  
  
“I just don't see why he has to be so overprotective of me.” Marigold said as she was lifted over a large tree root. “I'm not going to fall apart.”  
  
“He's not worried about that. He's worried about you being kidnapped and needing to be rescued.” Dipper explained. “I was almost kidnapped by fairies, Mabel was almost kidnapped by gnomes, and we DID get kidnapped during that incident twelve years ago!”  
  
“There you go, being vague about 'that incident' again.” Marigold sighed.  
  
Dipper looked at Bill. “...It's been long enough, hasn't it? She's gotta be able to understand by now.”  
  
“To be honest, I-I don't wanna talk about it.” Bill admitted.  
  
“I know.” Dipper gently placed his hand on Bill's cheek. “You don't have to. Maybe we can explain when you're out of the room, later.”  
  
“Uhm...” Marigold looked at them curiously. “So...you two are... _brothers_ , right? That's what I was told?”  
  
“Yeah. Sort of. Adopted.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“So...why are you so intimate?” She asked.  
  
“Because we have a bond that goes beyond anything.” Bill smiled and rubbed Dipper's head. “Just part of the complicated part of 'that incident'.”  
  
“Right, okay.” Marigold shrugged. “So, what were you going to see?”  
  
“Uh, we were just going to wander.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“No real goal in mind. I mean, it's not like there's anything going o—WHY ARE YOU OUT OF HIS HOUSE?!” Bill quickly moved behind Dipper.  
  
Marigold looked over her shoulder. “Oh. Mr. Strange's cousin! Hello!”  
  
“I guess you missed the memo, 'Shifty' has gone missing.” Kryptos said, sneering a bit. “My cousin decided he'd make me look for the little beastie with him.”  
  
“Then keep looking and stay away.” Dipper said coldly.  
  
“Where's Tad?” Bill asked from behind Dipper.  
  
“Right here, don't worry.” Tad came out from behind the tree Kryptos was next to. “Why do you think he hasn't dared lunge at you again?” He glared at Kryptos.  
  
“So, Shifty's missing?” Dipper asked as Bill relaxed a bit. “Really?”  
  
“Mmhm.” Tad nodded. “McGucket called me, saying Shifty had been acting strange and wanted me to look at him. When I got there, Shifty bolted out the door shrieking.”  
  
“What could have set him off?” Bill frowned.  
  
“Shifty? Shiiiifty!” Dipper walked to the side, calling out.  
  
“Goldie, maybe we should take you home.” Bill said, gently pulling her further away from Kryptos. “Pine Tree, why don't you take her home and then come back with Lee?”  
  
“What? No, I wanna help!” Marigold insisted.  
  
“He's in a really dangerous mood right now, Marigold.” Dipper shook his head walking over to her. “We gotta take you home.”  
  
“What, is it _mating season_?” Kryptos remarked. “The little girl will be fine.”  
  
“Maybe we should put _him_ somewhere, too.” Bill frowned at Kryptos, making sure to keep his distance. “No, but he IS in a panicky mood and that means he's likely to lash out at anyone.”  
  
“Come on.” Dipper took her hand, then looked at Tad. “You'll keep him safe, right?”  
  
“Pine Tree, I'll be okay.” Bill assured him. “Just hurry back with Lee, okay?”  
  
Dipper nodded and pulled Marigold along, heading back to the Mystery Shack. “I'll be back soon. I promise.”  
  
“Wait, but I wanna help!” Marigold protested.  
  
“You can help by staying out of a cryo pod.” Dipper said as they approached the Mystery Shack. “And keeping our big sister out of trouble.”  
  
“She's in trouble?” Marigold asked.  
  
“No, but if she hears there's stuff going on she'll be reaching for her grappling hook. And THEN she'll be in trouble.” Dipper chuckled a bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a short little outing.


	4. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking Marigold back to the house, Dipper, Ford, Tad and Bill go searching for Shifty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“I'm going.” Mabel said firmly.  
  
“No, darlin', you're not.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“I'm pregnant, not an invalid. If Shifty's in trouble, I want to help!” Mabel said, stomping her foot.  
  
“The doctor said not to do anything too stressful on your body. Going into the woods to look for Shifty counts as too stressful. If it were just a walk--” Gideon was cut off by Mabel impatiently huffing.  
  
“There are pregnant soldiers in the Army, Navy and Air Force! There are pregnant police officers, firefighters, doctors! If they can do all they do, I can certainly save the world with a baby in my womb!” Mabel declared.  
  
“Mabel.” Ford walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “This isn't saving the world. We're just going to look for Shifty. Too many people may scare him into hiding, which is why we can't have a huge group. I'm tempted to ask Dipper to stay home, honestly. Tad, Bill and myself will suffice.”  
  
“No, I'm going. I'm the one that tamed him, remember?” Dipper shook his head.  
  
Mabel sighed heavily. “Ohh....alright. But you have to promise I'll go on the next adventure, okay?”  
  
“We promise.” Ford, Gideon and Dipper said, nodding.  
  
“Let's hurry. Bill's nervous with only Tad to keep him from Kryptos.” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“Why is Kryptos out?” Ford asked, running out with Dipper.  
  
“I dunno, something about Tad making him help look?” Dipper said as they ran.  
  
Marigold sighed, watching them go. “But, I want to be there...”  
  
“Not yet.” Gideon shook his head. “Once you have managed to at least do a light spell, a water spell, and a fire spell, And you have learned to use at least three weapons, I will let you go exploring in the woods.” Gideon said calmly. “Here, why don't you meditate while waiting for them? It'll further your training.”  
  
Marigold sighed. “Alright...fiiiine.”  
  
“Alright. Break's over, I gotta get back to making jewelry.” Mabel turned her chair a bit and pulled her work in progress jewelry over.  
  
“First, calm your mind...” Gideon said, sitting himself down across from his younger sister.  
  
–  
  
“Shifty? Are you here?” Dipper called, looking around.  
  
“You don't think he's gone back to the bunker?” Ford asked Tad.  
  
“Unlikely, he doesn't know how to get past the security system.” Tad frowned. “Maybe...the UFO crash-site?”  
  
“We could try it.” Bill nodded.  
  
Tad had, thankfully, taken Kryptos home and made him stay there before coming back to join the search. Bill was feeling really nervous just being around him, and he didn't need Bill nervous right now.  
  
They headed for the mostly-stripped UFO and found the door open. They knew they hadn't left it open, so clearly someone had entered. They carefully made their ways down and inside, where they saw a figure sitting at one of the consoles.  
  
“Shifty! There you are!” Dipper ran over and hugged him. “We were so worried!”  
  
“Dipper.” Shifty was in his F form again, and looked terrified. “You found me...”  
  
“What happened?” Ford asked, walking over to him.  
  
“I felt...vibrations. Heard...something. Not sure what. But I think something's coming. Something bad.” Shifty explained, glancing at the console nervously. “I can't...get it on.”  
  
“We did strip it for parts. Let's go check the readings on our ship.” Bill suggested.  
  
“Ship...right. You built a ship. Of course.” Shifty got up. “Yes, let's...let's go check the ship. The portal is off?”  
  
“Yes, the portal is off. We only turn in on long enough to go through it.” Bill assured him as the group led Shifty out.  
  
“I'm going to head home, let me know what you find out.” Tad said once they were out of the UFO.  
  
“We take much more from this thing and we won't even need the door.” Dipper commented, looking back at the UFO as they left it.  
  
–  
  
“Hm...Shifty's right, there's something weird coming.” Ford commented, looking over the ship console. “Not sure what, but it's creating some crazy vibrations. You aren't feeling that, Bill?” He looked at him.  
  
“Nope.” Bill shook his head.  
  
“Is it another UFO?” Dipper asked. “Is Bill gonna have to catch it?”  
  
“Catch it?” Bill laughed. “I might need some help with that.”  
  
“Well, we'll keep an eye out for it, but the weirdness magnetism should prevent another invasion.” Ford nodded. “Or abduction, for that matter. Still, let's warn everyone to stay inside and with others at all times. Just in case.”  
  
“Better go tell Tyler.” Bill shrugged and turned to leave the basement.  
  
“Oh, uh, how are you doing?” Ford asked.  
  
“Hm?” Bill looked at him.  
  
“Dipper said you had a run-in with Kryptos again. Did he hurt you at all?” Ford frowned.  
  
“Nah, I wasn't alone this time. No quasi-hypnotism happened, don't worry. I only had a very minor panic attack.” Bill waved it off.  
  
“Still, just say the word and I'll go punch him.” Ford nodded firmly.  
  
Bill chuckled. “Nah, I'm okay. Come on, let's go tell everyone what we found out.”  
  
–  
  
“I'll probably pass by when it realizes that there's a magnetism tugging on it, but we want everyone to be on guard just in case. Everyone is to carry a Multiverse weapon, and no one is to go anywhere alone. And if you see a glowing light above you, hide.” Ford instructed the townsfolk.  
  
“What do the aliens look like?” A woman asked.  
  
“We don't know yet. Hopefully we never will, and it'll just pass us by.” Ford said, shaking his head. “Dipper, Bill and Stan will be handing out Multiverse weapons at the museum, they've been setting up as we speak. Any other questions?”  
  
“Yes, is there any chance it's... _them_?” A man asked fearfully.  
  
“...You mean, The Freaks?” Ford asked. That was the name Bill had told everyone they went by, because their group was so mix-matched.  
  
“Yes. I remember seeing them invade when I was a child. That red X...it still haunts my nightmares. You don't think that it could be them coming back?” The man asked fearfully.  
  
“I think that's unlikely. They'd surely be making more of a display of themselves if they were, and they certainly didn't have a good experience here last time. Why would they come back? They were practically desperate to leave this place.” Ford shook his head. “No, we're dealing with something else. Bill told us of aliens that would abduct humans to be sold as slaves at an auction out in the Multiverse. In my few travels out there, I have seen a glimpse of this auction house but wisely stayed away from it. I believe those people are who we are possibly dealing with, which is why no one must be vulnerable at any moment. Stay vigilant, keep your weapons at the ready, and avoid being alone. They will target the stragglers.”  
  
There was a nervous murmur before Ford checked his phone and see a text from Stan. “The weapons are ready to be picked up. Please make your way to the museum, where you will be equipped with - and taught how to use - a Multiverse weapon. Thank you.” He said, stepping down from the town hall podium.  
  
The crowd filed out of the museum, Ford making sure to walk with any stragglers. Everyone was feeling nervous, the thought of a UFO crashing down in their town again – or worse, NOT crashing – weighing heavily on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooo, aaaaaaliens! *looks at Bill, Tad and Shifty* Ohhhh nooo, different aaaaliens!


	5. Curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of alien abductions, a curfew is put in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Marigold sighed heavily as she watched the rain fall out the window. It had been a very hot few days, with random fires starting, so Gideon had summoned the rain to make things wet again. She glanced at her brother, who was reading one of his spell-books, and then at her sister-in-law, who was knitting. “So...once the rain stops, can I go out?” She asked.  
  
“Take someone with you.” Gideon replied.  
  
“I know that.” Marigold nodded firmly. “I know the rules.” She glanced at the gun sitting on the table in front of Mabel. “Hey, how come you didn't let me have a gun?”  
  
“Because you have the aim of a Stormtrooper.” Gideon replied. “And that's just too dangerous.”  
  
Mabel giggled a bit before smiling guiltily. “Sorry. He's right, though. If Dipper didn't have such good reflexes, Bill would've had to repair his leg.”  
  
“Ohhh.” Marigold groaned and looked out the window. “So, when is the rain gonna stop?”  
  
“Not until tomorrow.” Gideon replied. “The town is still cooling off.”  
  
“Why not make it snow, then?” Marigold asked.  
  
“Because snow in June is weird even for this town.” Gideon turned the page. “How's your practice going?”  
  
“Which one?” Marigold sighed.  
  
“Have you done _any_ of the stuff you're supposed to be practicing or studying?” Gideon looked up at her from his book finally.  
  
“Geep!” She got up and ran out of the room.   
  
“Ah, to be young again.” Mabel gently rubbed her belly before continuing to knit. “Hope Dipper's okay out there. He and Bill went to go check on the barrier around the area, make sure nothing can pass through.”  
  
“It's almost curfew. They should be getting home soon.” Gideon looked at the grandfather clock near the fireplace.  
  
Mabel giggled a bit. “Hey, remember when I first entered this room?”  
  
“Hm?” Gideon looked at her. “Yeah, when we met the lumberjack ghost. Why bring it up?”  
  
“I'm just making sure I remember everything. Our baby will need to know these things. Of course, there's the scrapbooks I've been keeping, too.” Mabel set down her knitting. “Hey, are you scared?”  
  
“Scared?” Gideon set down his book.  
  
“Of being a father. I'm a bit scared of being a mom.” Mabel admitted.  
  
“Well...” Gideon was distracted by his phone buzzing with a text. He picked it up and frowned. “Dipper says that Bill was able to push through the barrier more than before. That's not good.”  
  
Mabel nodded. “Tell them to get back to the Shack, okay? It's getting late.”  
  
Gideon nodded and typed in his response.  
  
–  
  
“Getting late.” Bill commented.  
  
“Might be dark by the time we get back. Be careful driving.” Dipper said, walking over to Bill's convertible.  
  
“Why don't you drive?” Bill asked.  
  
“Me? But I don't have a license yet!” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“So?” Bill opened the driver's side door. “C'mon, drive. Good practice.”  
  
“It's raining, it's getting dark, and we might go off the cliff.” Dipper walked over and sat down, buckling in. “But, okay! Buckle up, Bill!”  
  
Bill got in the passenger side and grinned, buckling in. “Let's ride!”  
  
They drove off, Dipper swerving to the left and right for a bit before he finally drove straight. Then he had to make a really tough turn and Bill was about to nudge them back on-track before Dipper actually managed it. “Phew! Close one!” Bill laughed.  
  
“I can do this!” Dipper said, yelping as he nearly hit a tree, swerving out of the way just in time.   
  
“If we're lucky, we'll get home by sunrise.” Bill remarked.  
  
“Ha-ha-ha.” Dipper rolled his eyes before wincing as the car bumped the railing. “Whoops!”  
  
“Keep it up, kid. You'll get it right eventually! I can fix the car, no problem!” Bill assured him. “Practice makes perfect, you can't be the best without making mistakes along the way! Keep moving forward!” He pointed towards the front dramatically, just as Dipper nearly took them over the cliff-side before swerving back just in time again. “And, uh, maybe a little less _speed_.”  
  
“Wait, what speed am I doing? Why is the thing dark?” Dipper squinted at the dashboard.  
  
Bill snapped his fingers and the headlights came on, the dashboard lighting up at the same time. “You forgot something, Pine Tree.”  
  
“...Thought it was a bit dark.” Dipper mumbled.  
  
“There goes the sun.” Bill looked out the window. “Soon we'll see stars.”  
  
“We are WAY past curfew.” Dipper laughed nervously. “Grunkle Lee's gonna yell at us.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Bill waved it off. “He can get over it.”  
  
“Yeah, he can.” Dipper nodded, then frowned, adjusting the rear-view mirror. “Is there a car behind us? Those lights...”  
  
“What?” Bill looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening. “Drive. Drive, DRIVE!” He grabbed the dashboard and the car glowed faintly as he sped off as far as Bill could do it away from the source of the lights.  
  
“What? What is it?!” Dipper looked over, not seeing any point in looking forward since Bill was driving the car now.  
  
“Let's get a safe distance and hide and see if I'm right.” Bill said, driving off the cliff-side and floating down into the treeline. Then he shut off the lights and killed the power before opening the window just enough. “Listen.” He whispered.  
  
They heard the sound of something passing over them in the air and what looked like searchlights scanned the area before they stopped and moved on.  
  
“...Good people of Gravity Falls, the aliens have arrived.” Bill said grimly.  
  
“Good thing we already set in place those rules. We're probably the only ones stupid enough to be out here right now.” Dipper said, watching as the ominous shape passed overhead. If it wasn't for the rain, now that the lights were gone, they wouldn't be able to see the shape of the ship.  
  
“...We gotta fix that barrier somehow.” Bill sighed.  
  
“Yeah. Let's call Gideon and--” Dipper reached for his phone but Bill stopped him.  
  
“No, don't call, don't text. Not yet.” Bill shook his head. “They'll notice the radio waves. That's probably why they were behind us earlier, because you texted Gideon.”  
  
“So, what do we do?” Dipper asked.  
  
“We wait. Probably a half-hour should do it. Somehow they got into the atmosphere without the sensors detecting it, my guess is they cloaked themselves somehow.” Bill sighed and sat back in his seat, unbuckling. “Man, this is stressful. Why did it get weaker? Is it because of me? The rift? The banishment spell?”  
  
“Why did it take twelve years to weaken, in that case? Maybe it's been growing weaker and we never noticed.” Dipper suggested.  
  
“We'll have to talk to Lee about that, I suppose.” Bill sighed.  
  
After waiting for a half-hour, during which time they did charades and played with the deck of cards Bill had in his glove compartment, they finally turned the car back on and headed for home. With Bill driving this time.  
  
“No sign of crop circles or mutilated cows.” Dipper commented.  
  
“And the only ones stupid enough to be out here after dark AND in the rain are us, and they haven't come after us again yet.” Bill remarked. “I think we've managed to avoid their visit entirely.”  
  
“We should still check the scanners.” Dipper said, shaking his head.  
  
“Right, good idea, Pine Tree.” Bill reached out a hand and fist-bumped Dipper before they headed for the Mystery Shack.  
  
–  
  
“What were you _thinking_?! You were out past curfew, you almost got _abducted_ for crying out loud!” Ford paced the floor of the Mystery Shack while Stan and Susan sat nearby, two of Susan's cats running around trying to catch Ford's pacing feet.   
  
“But, we didn't.” Bill grinned. “Besides, you think I would _ever_ let anything happen to my Pine Tree?” He hugged him with one arm, the two sitting side-by-side.  
  
“It's not just _him_ I'm worried about.” Ford said pointedly. “What if it was one of _them_ behind it? O-Or they had some way to drug you? What if--” Ford turned to Bill and the cats proceeded to attack his boot-protected feet.  
  
“Lee, I'm _fine_.” Bill assured him. “We just had a bit of a light scare. Hehe, get it? A _light_ scare?” He nudged Dipper who laughed.  
  
Ford groaned. “Yes, yes. Anyways, you're home safe and that's what matters. Stan, Susan, go on back to bed. I'll go check the readings and make sure these two get to bed.”  
  
“Right.” Stan got up, offering Susan a hand.  
  
“Come along, Fluffy, Sarah-Jane.” Susan called to the cats. They gave up their pursuit of Ford's feet and followed their “mother” to their room.  
  
“Let's go check the scanners.” Ford told the other two. “And...please don't ever give me a scare like that again.”  
  
“Sorry.” Dipper said sheepishly as they followed him down to the basement.  
  
“Everything okay?” Tyrone asked, running up to them as they left the elevator.  
  
“Yes, they're fine. Go on back to sleep, Tyrone.” Ford assured him.  
  
“Alright.” Tyrone nodded, going back to his cot and grabbing his book again. “Hey, can you guys do a favor? Don't make a huge mess of the place again?”  
  
Dipper grinned. “No promises!”  
  
“Didn't expect _you_ to not make a mess.” Tyrone stuck out his tongue.  
  
“Alright, enough. Let's go check the scanners.” Ford said, leading them to the ship. Dipper did one last parting-shot to Tyrone with his tongue sticking out and followed Ford and Bill.  
  
They stepped on-board and Ford approached the console, switching it on. “Alright, it looks like there WAS some activity about the time you say, but there's nothing now. It seems they're done, not even vibrations left. We'll do a head-count of the people tomorrow, make sure they didn't get anyone as they passed through.”  
  
“We should talk to Gideon and the other witches and wizards about the barrier.” Bill suggested.  
  
“We will. But, let's focus on making sure everyone is alright, first.” Ford nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a close one! Curfew's over, everyone!


	6. Boy-crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more worry about aliens, but Gideon's got something ELSE to worry about when it comes to his sister: Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“So, it looks like everyone is just fine.” Ford said, looking over a list. “Just to be sure, though, we're going to have you all keep your weapons on you. The ship is gone, but it could come back OR it could've dropped something off. We'll have a team set to look for any sign of that.” He looked at the town hall full of citizens. “For now, though, we're lifting the curfew. Go back to your daily lives, citizens.”  
  
They headed out, taking to each other in a buzz of conversation. Ford sighed and closed up the list, walking out. Bill and Tad were already outside waiting for him. “Alright...I hate to suggest this, but do you think Kryptos would be a good idea? We need all the alien help we can get...”  
  
“Uh, no. Kryptos, even if he _could_ properly identify an alien, wouldn't help. He'd let us get attacked and run off with Bill.” Tad shook his head.  
  
“He's right.” Bill nodded grimly.  
  
“Where's Dipper?” Ford asked.  
  
“He's playing with Goldie. She said he owed her for ditching her the other day.” Bill shrugged.  
  
Ford sighed. “Well, let's get going. We'll pick up Shifty, too.”  
  
–  
  
“So I asked him if mediation would give me the ability to float things, and he said, no, it's an ability you have to born with. But The Force floats stuff in his silly sci-fi show!” Marigold huffed, walking along with Dipper.  
  
“Don't let him hear you calling Star Wars 'silly'.” Dipper grinned. “But, real life isn't like sci-fi. Otherwise, we'd be in space by now.”  
  
“Uh...” Marigold raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“We cheated. _We_ go to space _with_ an alien using a spaceship _built_ by an alien from a _different alien's_ spacecraft.” Dipper said matter-of-factly.  
  
“Right. Try saying that five times fast.” She giggled, then gasped and hid behind him. “Oh. My. Gosh. Dipper.”  
  
“What?” Dipper looked around, frowning and reaching for his gun.  
  
“Isn't he... _gorgeous_?” She breathed.  
  
Dipper noticed a boy a couple years older than Marigold walking with his parents, taking pictures like tourists do. “Oh. Oh no...”  
  
“Do you think he has a girlfriend?” Marigold asked, smoothing out her clothes and stepping out from behind him.  
  
“I think he's a tourist and will be leaving town soon.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Love knows no distance.” She said dramatically before walking over to greet the kid. “Hi! I'm Marigold!”  
  
Dipper sighed and watched her chat up the kid. “I swear, if I ever hear her say 'don't wait up'...” He mumbled.  
  
She came back skipping and waving around a piece of paper. “I got his number~!”  
  
“Gideon's gonna flip.” Dipper pointed out.  
  
“Oh, he'll deal with it.” She put the piece of paper in her bag and gasped, running off to a store. “Well, hi!”  
  
Dipper turned to see she'd met yet another guy. “...Is the Love God in town?” He asked, exasperated.  
  
–  
  
By the time Dipper got Marigold home, she had her little purse bursting to the brim with names and numbers of cute tourists she'd met in town. “Gideon,” He said as she skipped off to her room to call each one of the boys. “I'm taking her to the woods from now on.”  
  
“What happened?” Gideon asked.  
  
“She's 12, that's what happened. She's 12 and this is a tourist town and I'm having flashbacks of my sister.” Dipper held his head. “No more tourists for Marigold!”  
  
Mabel giggled. “Aww, did she tire you out chasing boys?”  
  
“It's not funny!” Dipper whined.  
  
“She'll be fine, those boys will be gone and they'll stop contact.” Mabel assured him. “Don't worry about her, Dipper.”  
  
“You think it's so funny, YOU run around with her! I'M going to the woods with Bill!” Dipper huffed.  
  
“Alright, alright. I get your point. You can take Marigold to the woods from now on.” Gideon chuckled.  
  
“THANK you.” Dipper sighed heavily, then walked over to hug Mabel. “How you feeling?”  
  
“I'm doing great. I'm only a couple months in, Dipper, I'm fine.” She giggled.  
  
“Ask her how she's feeling when the kid starts to kick.” Gideon suggested.  
  
Dipper gently rubbed the tiny bulge in his sister's belly. “Be nice to your mommy, okay?”  
  
“Gideon?” Marigold came into the room. “Is it okay if I go on a date to the lake tomorrow night?”  
  
“No.” Gideon said flatly. “Your dates have to be in the daytime or closely supervised.”  
  
“Aww, but--”  
  
“And I have to meet this guy before he can take you anywhere. I _will_ be reading his mind for any perverse intentions.” Gideon crossed his arms over his chest, smirking a bit.  
  
“It's just one date, geez!” She threw her hands up.  
  
“Still reading his mind~.” Gideon said in a sing-song voice.  
  
“Ahh!” She walked out of the room, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
“You're going to do that with our kid, aren't you?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Oh, definitely. Boy or girl.” Gideon nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joys of having a telepath for a brother!


	7. Judgement Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon might've been a bit over his head when he proclaimed he'd test every date, but maybe Marigold has finally found the one boy that won't get thrown out the door!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Gideon sighed. Sure, Mabel thought it was funny, but his sister bringing home a new guy every day for him to “test” was draining. He'd had to resist the urge to kill a couple because their intentions had gone WAY past a sweet kiss at midnight. Obviously, anyone that didn't plan to only hold hands and kiss on the cheek were thrown out the door by magic and told to never come back. Some might say he was being over-protective, but he had been in the minds of this world's people far too long to trust anyone.  
  
“Okay...this is the one. I know it.” Marigold said, stepping into the room. “He's a complete gentleman, and so sweet! I KNOW you'll let me date THIS one!” She stepped out of the room again.  
  
“We'll see.” Bill cackled from where he and Dipper were playing cards with Mabel.  
  
“Ohh, this is gonna be good.” Mabel leaned back in her chair to watch.  
  
“Wait, are we still playing?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Shh, show's starting.” Bill whispered as Marigold came in with a charming-looking teenager.  
  
“Marigold said something about a test? Is it a show of skill?” The teen asked.  
  
Gideon stood up and walked over to him. “Hello, I'm Gideon. It's nice to meet you.” He extended a hand.  
  
“Rupert.” The teenager took his hand and shook it.  
  
“Rupert, we're going to have a bit of a staring contest, alright? If you win, you can date her.” Gideon said calmly.  
  
“That's easy enough.” He grinned. “When do we start?”  
  
“Right now.” Gideon gripped Rupert's hand, his eyes shimmering softly as he stared into the teenager's eyes, looking into his mind.  
  
Marigold sighed and sat down, waiting it out. Why was her brother so darn picky? She could see them both shifting a bit, but the “staring contest” held on as he brother pried into her potential-boyfriend's every little secret. She had to wonder if Candy went through this to date Pacifica. Maybe she'd ask.  
  
Finally, Gideon blinked and released his hold on Rupert's mind. “Whoops. I lost.” He smiled a bit.  
  
“Wow, that was easy!” Rupert grinned. “So, I can date your sister?”  
  
“Yes, you can date Marigold. Keep it chaste, though. Bring a chaperone for anything after dark and when you go to the movies your hands better not roam anywhere but her shoulders, her hand, her face, or the popcorn.” Gideon said calmly. Finally, it was over.  
  
“Yes!” Marigold hopped up and hugged Rupert and then Gideon. “On that note...can we get a chaperone for a movie tonight?”  
  
“Mabel and I have a date...” Gideon looked thoughtful. “Dipper, Bill, would you?”  
  
“As long as it's not that cheesy, sappy romance movie.” Dipper made a face.  
  
Bill laughed. “Sure, we'll keep an eye on the lovebirds.”  
  
“Thank you.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Thank you~!” Marigold chirped happily.  
  
–  
  
“You don't think it's weird?” Bill commented as they followed the lovebirds into the theater.  
  
“What is?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He's a teenager. How can he have absolutely nothing to set off Gideon? By now he should've done _something_ to upset a nun.” Bill pointed out. “I mean, he's almost the age Stitch-Heart was when he got a mind-control CD from Kryptos and tried to sleep with Red.”   
  
“Me, I just think he's too old.” Dipper shrugged. “But, Gideon seems to trust him.”  
  
'I think we should keep a close eye on him. And not just to make sure his hands aren't roaming. Bill thought as they stood in line behind them for the concessions.  
  
'You think he's dangerous in a not-human way?' Dipper thought.  
  
“Butter?” Marigold looked at them.  
  
“No.” Bill and Dipper said in unison. 'Possibly.' Bill thought in response to Dipper's question.  
  
They got their food and headed inside. There was a sci-fi horror flick on, of course with elements of romance slipped in. Marigold leaned on Rupert's shoulder as the movie went on, while Bill watched them closely and Dipper covered his eyes during the kiss scene, curled up in his seat.  
  
“Is it over yet?” He asked Bill.  
  
Bill chuckled. “Yes, the monster came in and killed the moment.”  
  
“Finally.” Dipper sat up in his seat.  
  
“'Grandpa, don't make it gross'.” Marigold commented, giggling a bit.  
  
“Hush, you.” Dipper made a face at her.  
  
“Hm?” Rupert looked at her.  
  
“I'll show you later. You have _got_ to see  The Princess Bride.” She whispered, snuggling up to him.  
  
“A Little Princess is better.” Dipper whispered.  
  
“Behave, you two.” Bill chuckled, watching as a monster got sliced in half. “Wow, this is a kid's movie?”  
  
Rupert shrugged slightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, sighing happily

–  
  
“Those cheesy effects were hardly anything to gasp over.” Bill commented as they left the theater. “And the romance scene was forced. It looked like it was written and directed by someone hoping to make a quick cash-grab by riding on the coat-tails of a dying franchise.”  
  
“No need to be so harsh.” Marigold pouted at him. “I thought it was a good movie.”  
  
“How do you know? You weren't looking at it half the time.” Dipper remarked.  
  
She blushed. “B-Be quiet!”  
  
Rupert smiled and took Marigold's hand. “Do you want to get some dinner now?”  
  
“It's pretty late.” Bill commented. “What about your parents?”  
  
“They trust me.” Rupert said, looking at him.  
  
Bill shrugged. “Well, I suppose dinner wouldn't hurt.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper doesn't like romance. It's annoying. XD


	8. He Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marigold is head-over-heels in love, but there's more to Rupert than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“So far, he doesn't seem to be a shapeshifter, fae, or possessed.” Bill commented. “She might actually have found a normal boyfriend.”  
  
“He's _too_ clean. But, maybe I'm just paranoid.” Gideon sighed, setting down his pencil and sitting back to look over his translations, comparing them to the original. “I just...can't help but be worried, you know? Especially with the recent extraterrestrial fly-by, and the discovery of the weakened barrier...”  
  
Bill nodded. “Yeah, we're all pretty tense. Well, except for her, apparently.”  
  
“Marigold and her generation haven't been told the horror of what happened. The fires, the buildings destroyed, and your horrible 'friends'...” Gideon set down his parchment and sighed. “Maybe...we should just tell them. Maybe keeping quiet is the wrong choice.”  
  
Bill nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. “Most people got out of it okay. Though...Stan still has nightmares about that Jorge guy...”  
  
Gideon sighed. “...I should've just told you right away. Jorge is dead.”  
  
“What?” Bill frowned, uncrossing his arms. “What do you mean by that?”  
  
“After Rico was forced to forget about Stan and he escaped town, my father and I chased him down., He was meeting with Jorge and 30 other people, and he wasn't planning on going alone. If I hadn't been there, some other kid would've been snatched up. Instead, I planted myself as bait. Rico fell for it, Jorge was interested in me...and I snapped the trap shut on every single one of those disgusting criminals and ended their evil ways...forever.” Gideon said, staring into the distance.  
  
Bill stared at him in disbelief. “You... _killed_ all those people?!”  
  
“They weren't the first, haven't been the last.” Gideon shrugged. “I protected my family, my town. They had been evading the law for years and I made sure Death finally caught up to them.”  
  
“Ohhh, Gideon.” Bill put his hand on his head, shaking his head. “Mabel doesn't know, I'm guessing?”  
  
“You're the first I've told. Don't tell anyone, please. Just...assure Stan that Jorge is dead. Use your Sight or something. Or say you did. I doubt you want to see that.” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Yeah...you'd be right doubting that.” Bill sighed. “Even if he's told, it won't stop the nightmares. Trust me on that.”  
  
“I'm aware of how irrational fear can be.” Gideon said softly. “You should get home, I'm sure Dipper's waiting for you.”  
  
“Yeah.” Bill nodded. “He wanted to watch A Little Princess.”   
  
“Have fun with that.” Gideon waved it off. __  
  
“Yep. See ya.” Bill nodded and walked to the door. “And don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to Goldie.” He smiled at him.  
  
Gideon nodded. “I'm sure he's just fine...”  
  
–  
  
Rubert entered his house and walked past his “parents”, who were sitting on their charging stations. He walked up to a console and placed his hand on a pad, his appearance changing into a lizard-man. “This is Jo'keht. I have successfully infiltrated the town and located the target. I plan for extraction in two Earth weeks.”  
  
“Very good. The others are also in place, waiting for the parental units to trust them enough to be alone with their targets. Keep reporting in as scheduled. Any difficulties?” A voice on the other end said, a cloaked person on the screen.  
  
“No, even this alternate universe's Tad Strange and Bill Cipher have not recognized me. I suspect they are not as familiar with the Traders as their many counterparts.” Jo'keht replied, shaking his head.  
  
“This works in our favor. Keep doing as you are and then use the portal to return.” The cloaked person instructed.  
  
“As you command.” Jo'keht bowed his head and took his hand off the console, his human appearance returning.   
  
–  
  
“He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me...” Marigold smiled, holding up the flower empty of petals. “He loves me~!”  
  
She rolled onto her back, sighing happily. Her first love, and he was soooo nice! She couldn't wait for their next date!  
  
“Mari?” Mabel opened the door a bit. “Can I talk to you a bit?”  
  
“Yes, of course.” Mari sat up and moved a bit to let her pregnant sister-in-law sit down with her.  
  
“I know you might think this guy is...'the one', but I had a lot of that too, until I met Gideon. Just...I just want you to be careful, okay? Gideon and I took a few weeks before we got serious, I think you should take that long, too. Especially if you plan to slip your chaperones.” Mabel smiled slyly.  
  
Marigold laughed nervously. “W-What? I'm not gonna--”  
  
“Marigold Felicia Gleeful, I have been your age before and I know about how a girl your age thinks. It's very tempting to sneak out in the middle of the night, but also highly dangerous. I just want you to be careful, okay?” She reached up and brushed Marigold's hair behind her ear. “Can you promise me that? And, just in case, I want you to bring a knife with you everywhere.”  
  
“But, I don't know how to fight with a knife.” Marigold frowned.  
  
“If it comes to the knife being the only thing between you and a monster, you'll learn real quick how to swipe it through the air and get it in the face.” Mabel said, nodding firmly. “Don't hesitate to scar his pretty face if he tries to hurt you, understand?”  
  
Marigold nodded. “Okay. I'm gonna need a knife...”  
  
“I grabbed one of your brother's. I didn't think he'd mind.” Mabel handed her a blue crystal knife with symbols on it.  
  
“Isn't this one of his ritual knives? Will something weird happen if I use it?” Marigold examined it carefully.  
  
“I...don't know.” Mabel shrugged. “Ask him?”  
  
“Okay. Thanks, Mabel. You should get to bed.” Marigold smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
“'Night, little sister.” Mabel hugged her and then got up, her hand on her belly. “To think this little thing's gonna get bigger. I'll miss my toes.”  
  
Marigold giggled and waved as Mabel walked out and closed the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like giving a little girl a magical knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since we saw you!


End file.
